


Nightmares and Uncle Jim

by ravager_of_dwarves_and_elves



Category: Star Trek- Alternate Universe (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, One-Shot, Uncle Jim and Joanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravager_of_dwarves_and_elves/pseuds/ravager_of_dwarves_and_elves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joanna wakes up from a nightmare and Jim is the only one home. One-shot that's still a little long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares and Uncle Jim

**Author's Note:**

> First Star Trek One-Shot. I hope you enjoy this! Happy reading to all!!

Joanna McCoy was a smart six year old. She knew where Aaamazzarites lived and how far from Earth their planet was. She knew that she was smarter than the other children in her class. She knew that Tribbles were her favorite things in the world-ever. Except maybe her Daddy and her Uncle Jim. She knew that monsters under her bed were nothing to worry about because Uncle Jim had a Phaser in the bedside table drawer and her Daddy was a fast runner and would get to her before you could say 'what the buttered hell'-and because of these things she knew she'd be safe, but that didn't mean she didn't get scared.

It was around 1:47 on a Saturday morning when Joanna McCoy awoke from a nightmare. As soon as she woke up, the dream began to leave her but she remembered the Klingon and something involving Uncle Jim and her Daddy. She was tempted to call out for her father but remembered soon that he was working nights and wouldn't be home until the sun was up, but Uncle Jim was there. 

She caught hold of her teddy bear as she slid from her 'big-girl' bed, her nightgown falling back around her shins and began the trek to Uncle Jim and Daddy's room. When she opened the door, she heard snoring and a small giggle escaped her lips. Uncle Jim was loud. She crossed the carpeted room to Jim's side and she slid her hand under the sheet at Jim's feet, found one of his toes and started wiggling said toe back and forth quickly. Jim woke with a snort.

"Settle down Bones. I didn't know you had a fetish for feet." He murmured sleepily before he sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, finally finding Joanna in his line of vision. 

"Jo-Jo Bear? What's the matter? Are you hurt?" Jim was suddenly on red alert. He sat up quickly and practically leapt from the bed to kneel in front of Joanna. He took her arms gently in his hands and moved her back and forth and around, looking for any scratch, any bruise any mark. Joanna was shaking her head. "Nothing got me in REAL life, Uncle Jim. It happened here." She brought a hand up to touch a finger to her head. 

"A nightmare?" At her nod he tugged her into his arms. He felt her tiny hands fist in the cotton of his worn t-shirt. "You know nothing can get you Jo-Jo Bear. Right? You know that your daddy and I will do anything to keep you safe, to protect you." He felt her nod and he took her gently by the shoulders and pulled her back to look at her. A few tears had leaked from her hazel eyes-eyes that reminded him so much of Bones. 

He wiped her eyes, kissed her forehead and picked her up before tossing her gently onto the king-sized bed. She giggled and rooted around until she had a tiny nest made of the sheets and Bones' pillow. 

Jim picked up her teddy bear and tucked it under her arm before crawling back under the sheets and blankets. He laid on his side, one arm under his pillow and Joanna's head. 

He was in that state of almost-sleep when he felt Jo beginning to move backward. She stopped when her tiny body was tucked into his chest and the hollow of his arms. Her feet found the warmth of his thighs and she giggled when he jumped at her frozen toes. A tickle fight that Jim ultimately won was induced as revenge for Jo-Jo's frozen appendages. Joanna's sleepiness caught up with her soon after and she crashed. Jim looked down at her with affection and adoration. 

He sent up a prayer to whoever listens to those type things, thanking them for putting Bones and Jocelyn together and for having them busted up. It was a selfish thing, but a thing and thought that Jim thought of all the time. Without Jocelyn and Bones, there wouldn't have been a Joanna, without Jocelyn and Bones, Jim would never have the opportunity to kissthe the dark brown curls at the crown of her head while her eyes fluttered behind her lashes. 

"I love you Jo-Jo Bear." Jim said quietly before tucking himself more thoroughly around Jo to make sure she felt safe.  
********************

**Author's Note:**

> Please R&R and tell me what you liked and what you didn't like! Love and cookies to you


End file.
